1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an article of manufacture and more particularly to a vehicle wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
Various vehicle wheel structures are known in the prior art, which are of the so-called "after market" type directed to enthusiasts who seek to customize or dress-up their vehicles. The present invention relates to such a wheel having superior properties for such purposes.